


To Walk Away

by Denyce



Category: CW RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nasty sunburn has Jared giving Jensen a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for j2_spn_100days With beta love to Varkelton &amp; Amara_m, for everything!!

"Ah Fuck, that's gotta hurt." Jared swallowed, as he openly stared at Jensen's red sun burnt body. "What the hell tanning booth exploded over your back?" Jared asked with a lame chuckle.

"Funny." Barely moving, stiff and awkward, Jensen inched his way back toward the kitchen like it was the worst sunburn he'd had in years.

Jared followed. "Seriously, what the hell did you do? Fall asleep?"

Jensen shrugged, then immediately hissed like he regretted the move. "Was actually trying to do my job and make a dent in the damn pile of scripts Maggie sent over. Boring ass shit, but I promised. Turns out it's better than a sleeping pill. Gonna have to have a long talk with her about filtering scripts before sending them to me."

Leaning in the doorway, he watched Jensen open the refrigerator and pull out a beer. He opened it and immediately chugged it down.

Jared walked over when he noted a few others sprawled over the counter. Picking one up he shook it—empty. "Uh, should you be drinking?"

"Huh?"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't of mixed sun and drinking."

Jensen looked at him like he was crazy. "Ok, Mom," he stated, and then finished off the beer. Jensen stared down unblinking at the sink.

Jared waited, then waved a hand in front of his face, "…Jen?"

"Huh? What?" Jensen asked, then distractedly pushed his hand away.

"Thought I lost you, man. Uh, I'm starting to think that maybe we should call a doctor or something.…" Jared winced as he continued watching helplessly as Jensen turned to move back toward the family room.

When Jared didn't move, Jensen paused and looked at him, "Nah, don't worry. Just a sunburn. True it's been awhile since I had one, but it'll be fine in a day or two."

Jared shook his head in disbelief. "Right? You sure? Looks pretty bad, high ow factor?"

Jensen snickered, "Yeah, I'm sure." A moment later, he picked up a bottle of Advil off the coffee table and shook it, "Besides that's what this and the beer was for." He opened the bottle and poured out four small pills into his hand. Staring down at the Advil, he swore, slightly turning back over toward the kitchen, "Damn it!"

"What?"

"Forgot the water," Jen sighed and made a move like he was going to head back toward the kitchen, then stopped, and turned toward him, "Mind?"

He was moving before he even fully registered the question, nodding as he headed back into the kitchen to pour a glass. On the way back he spotted a bottle of aloe—though it was nearly empty. He handed the glass to Jensen, who immediately took it to swallow the pills.

"Need this too?" Jared waved the aloe in front of Jensen's face.

"Yeah, it'll have to wait. Got my legs, just can't reach my back that well."

"All you had to do was ask. Though, do you have any more? What's here will barely cover your back."

"You don't have to, man."

"But I offered, come on Jen, it's cool. So, any more?"

"Thanks. Upstairs bathroom."

"Ok, you get yourself comfortable. Be right back."

Jared moved quickly, taking two to three steps at a time up the short staircase. Reaching the bathroom he opened cabinets, snickering as he noticed the stash of extra supplies. He finally found the aloe behind a bottle of baby oil and in between a row of shampoo and deodorant. After snagging the aloe, he hesitated, his hand hovering above the baby oil.

"Find it?"

Jensen's shout startled him, and he muttered under his breath, "Fuck it," as he grabbed the baby oil and headed downstairs.

Jensen was on the couch, laying there flat and face down. Barely pausing, Jared put the items down on the floor for easy reach. He maneuvered himself on to the couch until he was basically kneeling, hovering enough to not touch or brush against Jen's sunburned legs, but allowing him to easily work on Jen's back.

"Dude?" The word came out more like a squeak.

Jared laughed and reached over for the aloe, "Not very Dean like. Come on man, you need this. Your skin is hotter than Texas asphalt. On your back's never good—though if you'd rather I can call someone else so they can do this?"

He felt Jensen tense, then deflate, shaking his head in rejection of calling anyone else. "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

Though Jensen couldn't see it, Jared nodded his consent. "Yeah, ok." Opening the bottle he squeezed some gel into his palm, and started to hastily apply the aloe.

Jensen jerked and cursed, twisting around to angrily spit out, "What the fuck?" as he glared at Jared.

Horrified, Jared instantly stopped and pulled back. "Shit I'm sorry! You ok?"  
Panicked, his eyes darted about, looking everywhere but at Jensen. He stared at his hands. He needed something to wipe the aloe off so he could get the hell up.

"Jared?" Jensen called, still talking, "Hey, hey dude, it's okay. I overreacted. Knew how it'd feel, that it'd be cold—at least initially. I was just an ass and forgot."

Jared watched Jensen's downcast eyes, watched where his teeth raked his over his bottom lip before he mumbled an apology, "Sorry. You gonna finish the job?"

Jared slowly eased into a smile, "You sure?"

"Yeah. Seriously, its all good. The gel actually helps, even feels good after a second—just, you know, initially… so we good?"

Jared shrugged his shoulders, silently accepting Jensen's word, and nodded.

Jensen nodded in return, "Good, now get to work, bitch." Turning around, he lay back down.

Smiling, Jared didn't bother to suppress his immediate reply of, "Jerk."

Inhaling, he held his breath and looked down at his slick hands then back to Jensen's back. Nodding to himself at what he needed to do, Jared settled back into position. Hesitantly, his hand hovered mere inches over Jensen's heated skin. Cautiously and as gently as possible he touched Jensen's back. His fingers spread out as he slowly applied a very thin layer of aloe.

"Nice, but Dude, you're not gonna break me."

He was really wasn't sure about that, but it wouldn't of mattered as he couldn't respond. Instead he bit his tongue and tried to focus on anything other than exactly how hot Jensen's burned skin actually was—of how Jensen felt under his hands. Grabbing the bottle he warily added more aloe and started to slowly massage it in.

The heat was intoxicating.

Efficiently and as carefully as he could, Jared massaged the aloe into Jensen's back and over his shoulders in long sweeping motions. "Dude, you need to relax. Your body's like a furnace and as tense as a virgin on prom night."

Jensen snickered, "Yeah well, just don't expect me to put out."

Jebsen jerked as he connected with what he'd just said and twisted around with his mouth hanging open, and then twisted back around to hide his face. A moment later, his voice muffled with his face crammed into the cushion, but still loud enough to cut through Jared's laugher, Jared heard Jensen's muttered, "Fuck, you know what I mean."

Still laughing Jared followed his own advice to relax. "Does it hurt if I add more pressure?" he asked and slightly increased the pressure to illustrate his question.

"Mmmmm, no. No, it feels really good."

Pleased, Jared slowly continued adding more pressure as he went, carefully watching and listening to Jensen— judging what he could and couldn't do.

After nearly finishing applying a third layer across his back, Jared noticed how quickly Jensen's skin absorbed all of the tacky gel, barely making a dent to dim the radiating heat that continued to pour off his body. Grabbing the bottle, Jared turned it upside down and squeezed out an overly generous amount of gel directly up and down Jensen's back.

"Ahh shit…." He shuddered at the unexpected amount of cold gel when it hit his back. "Warn a guy, will ya? Thought you were almost finished?"

"Sorry. Actually I was just getting started. You're still not exactly comfortable. Besides I'm feeling generous." Putting the bottle aside. Jared wiggled his fingers in Jensen's scowling face for a second. "Gotta work the magic fingers, just pretend you're Dean." Not expecting an answer, he didn't wait for one. Jared quickly reestablished his place, fingers in position, and immediately started to work Jensen's back. This time he added more pressure, started to stroke the gel into his skin. "Just relax and let me do this. It's not every day I offer a free massage—magic fingers and all."

"Dude, stop saying that."

Jared bit back a retort, and instead concentrated. Not that it mattered, he didn't actually need Jensen to tell him anything; his body already told Jared everything a hell of a lot more than words could. As he worked, Jared felt and paused for each knot. Tightly cored muscles stretched taut in tension but little by little, with each pass, he also felt Jensen unwind, felt the small give as muscles started to loosen under his touch. He methodically swept up, and then down Jensen's back, with each practiced stroke his palms perfectly balanced, fingers evenly spaced. When he heard a garbled sound that faintly resembled a sigh, it seemed to signal Jensen's defeat as he stopped struggling, and sank deeper into relaxation. With each response, Jared smiled and flexed his fingers, digging a pinch deeper. Silently he acknowledged Sandy for her insistence that they study massage while they were together. Maybe he'd send her flowers or something, because right now it was paying off as he orchestrated the muscles of Jensen's body. Each stroke was perfectly synchronized with each steady exhale of breath; Jensen's body was pliable, relaxed beneath his hands.

The true defining moment came when Jensen started to make incoherent murmurs. Satisfied with himself and his 'magic fingers', his already pleased smile widened into a full out grin.

His hands never stopped or slowed. Continually in motion, they swept up Jensen's sides to the crook under his shoulder and armpit, following out and down Jen's arms to his fingertips. The process was unrushed, his pressure steady and strong as he kneaded the skin, rounding back up and over to Jensen's shoulders, and then sweeping back down to the center of his back. His palm pressed hard, his fingers spread out, widely stretching the expanse of Jensen's shoulders. With each sweep he pulled on the skin, first in one direction, then another. He switched it up by using the heel of his palm, pressing down and circling into a particular muscle, or closing his fist, rotating the wrist, adding his weight behind the pressure kneading it until he felt it loosen, stretch, expand.

Switching positions he moved his hands, dancing over Jensen's back. With firm evenly spaced pressure his thumbs crisscrossed, traveling over Jensen's spine, leisurely trailing downward and then up until he reached Jensen's neck, hesitating only a microsecond before continuing to repeat the motion.

When he did stop, it was to only add more aloe before he repeated the process. Though Jensen didn't move, he grunted a protest, until he felt the gel and Jared's hands return to their task. And with each sweeping pass Jensen sighed, sinking further into relaxation.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed there, going over the same area—not that Jensen seemed to care, but if he was honest, if only to himself, he was being self-indulgent as the massage was no longer for Jensen's benefit. Something he was becoming more and more aware of, since he was having a difficult time suppressing the itch to do something he probably shouldn't.

Automatically he shifted, his hands busily working Jensen's lower back. As Jared added more pressure, his thumbs, on a downward stroke, brushed against Jensen's swimsuit.

Fascinated, he ran his thumb over the nylon edging. Everything was suddenly weird as he felt like he was someone else, observing himself in a character like he was watching daily's. His repeated the motion, before his hands swept up and back down; his thumbs spread out and inadvertently slipped under the material moving it a pinch lower. On the fourth, or fifth pass he had accidentally pushed more than an inch of Jensen's swimsuit down. Exposing a brand of white skin.

Jared stilled, blinking, dumbfounded as he stared at the skin. Watched as his thumbs arched scraping the edge inching just under the band—his breathe hitched, as he wanted more.

Abruptly he stopped, taking a deep breath and deciding that maybe it'd be a good idea to move away from temptation to mix things up. Before Jensen could protest he stated, "Hang on a sec." He moved, scooting down enough so he could easily apply the aloe over Jen's legs—which he deemed safer.

He grabbed the bottle and squirted a descent amount into his hand. Rubbing his palms together, he grabbed Jensen's ankle.

Belatedly Jared realized that maybe this wasn't such a good idea as he just blinked, staring dumbfounded at being up close and personal, holding Jensen's foot. Biting the inside of his cheek forcing himself to focus, Jared gently cradled the ankle.

Slowly like he was holding something fragile, Jared's fingers wrapped around his ankle, staring at the short light-brownish hair. Jensen wasn't blonde, he knew that. He'd spent enough time with him in the last four years, usually with the same hairdresser on set, to know that he also wasn't dark, not like Jared was. Unable to resist, he brushed a finger over the short hairs. He could only imagine they'd be soft; his fingers were too slick with aloe gel to tell the difference, but it was something he suddenly wanted to know.

His thumb brushed at the few hairs on Jensen's big toe, though at this angle he couldn't actually see them. Suddenly he had to resist the urge to actually wrap his tongue around it and suck hard.

Immediately he closed his eyes, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, purposely thinking of anything to get himself back in control.

It took him more than a few minutes to come back to himself; he alternated between biting his lip and slowly grinding the inside of his cheek nearly bloody—at this point he'd do anything. Whatever it took to keep himself from doing anything embarrassing that he wouldn't be able to take back.

Mentally he berated himself. Trying to remind himself that Jensen wasn't Chad—wasn't Dean—not that he didn't know that; Jensen wasn't an ass. He was a co-worker, a friend, someone who might not wave off a pass, especially not a non-alcohol induced pass, something he knew all too well that Chad would do and suspected that Dean would do as well.

No, Jensen was his own man, and a bit different, at least by Hollywood standards. A little too southern, too Texan. He wouldn't just let it slide, wouldn't pretend, even if Jared needed him to pretend, and that was the problem. He already cared too much, and after everything with Sandy—hell even Chad…

No, that was the point. He wasn't ready to go there again, not yet, and he sure as hell didn't want to lose what he already had.

In an effort to refocus, Jared shook his head hard enough that he jarred the couch.

He heard Jensen's languid voice, barely audible, "Hmm, done?"

Silently Jared nodded. Almost reverently he put Jensen's foot down then, wiped his hand on his jeans as he got up. Barely swallowing passed the lump in his throat, his voice emotionally raw, he answered, "Yeah, I'm done."

He didn't wait, just grabbed his things, and stared down at Jensen. "You're good. Go ahead and go to sleep. I'll let myself out."

Jared just stood there for a minute, listening to Jensen's even inhale and exhale fill the silence as he fell into a deeper sleep.

He wanted…. but knew it'd never be enough.

Jared turned, grabbed his keys, and walked away.

FiN~~


End file.
